Uma Série de Problemas
by Bela-chan
Summary: Esta é uma série de diálogos slash entre Harry e Draco. Cada capítulo é uma história individual! Tradução da fic A Series of Problems, de Draco MalfoyPotter. CUIDADO, SLASH! CAP. 13 ONLINE!
1. Problemas de Pele

**Título Original:** A Series of Problems

**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Tradutoras:** Adriana Adurens e Bela-chan

**Gênero:** Comédia

**Casal: **Draco X Harry

**Aviso:** Contém referências à slash (relacionamento entre homens). Se não gosta, não leia!

**Título do Capítulo: **Pimple Problems

**Tradutora**: Adriana Adurens

**Beta: **Bela-chan

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Essa é uma série de histórias que fiz para dispersar um pouco o bom humor que resolveu crescer em mim. Eu sou uma pessoa muito engraçada. Sério. 

Eu não irei betar essa história simplesmente porque ela é basicamente um diálogo, e não acho realmente que precise. Se você achar que precisa, sinta-se a vontade para me dizer.

Cada capítulo é uma conversa entre Harry e Draco pós-Hogwarts sobre diferentes problemas. Coincidentemente, os três primeiros que já estão prontos começam com a letra "p".

Alerta: SLASH.

* * *

**Problemas de Pele**

"Não é assim tão ruim. Mal dá pra ver."

"Perdeu a noção? Olhe pra mim! Estou terrivelmente desfigurado."

"Você não está terrivelmente desfigurado. Lance logo um Glamour nisso."

"Não, Glamours ressecam a minha pele. É a última coisa de que preciso. Eu não posso ser visto assim, Harry. Diga a todos que eu morri. Melhor ainda, diga que eu estou com uma doença terminal. Só tenho alguns dias."

"Eu não vou dizer a ninguém que você tem uma doença terminal, isso roubaria a compaixão daqueles que realmente estão para morrer. Seria incrivelmente egoísta."

"Eu sou extremamente egoísta. Eu não me importo com pessoas doentes, me importo COMIGO e com a minha reputação!"

"E quanto a mim?"

"...eu me importo com você algumas vezes. Na maioria eu te odeio."

"Obrigado. Muito romântico. E se eu contasse pra todo mundo o verdadeiro motivo de você não sair hoje?"

"Ninguém irá acreditar. Você é um Gryffindor espástico **(1)**,meio débil, levantador de peso."

"Eu sou o seu Gryffindor espástico, meio débil, levantador de peso."

"Há! Você admitiu! Eu venci!"

"Não venceu, não!"

"Venci, sim!"

"Não venceu."

"Venci!"

"Tá bom. Se me dá licença, tenho notícias quentes sobre Draco Malfoy para mandar para o Profeta. Eu preciso informá-los que ele tem uma…"

"Não...diga...isso. Já é demais só ter que olhar pra ela."

"Você nem olha. Passe um corretivo nisso."

"Eu não tenho nenhum cosmético trouxa, não sou nenhuma garotinha sangue-ruim."

"Eu já te vi usando maquiagem antes, Draco. Sei que você tem."

"Não era minha... Peguei emprestado da Pansy..."

"...Sei. Tá bom, vou pedir para a Herm..."

"Não! Eu não vou usar nenhuma merda de maquiagem de garota sangue-ruim. Deve ser uma coisa cheia de bactérias..."

"Então use a sua. Você tem alguma. Não negue. Você é menininha demais para não ter maquiagem."

"Tá bom, vou ver se ainda tenho alguma coisa da Pansy aqui..."

"Você quis dizer pegar um dos seus pós."

"...Ou pegar alguns dos meus pós. Que seja."

"Pegue o lápis de olho também."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você fica sexy com ele."

"Não."

"Por favor?"

"Não."

"Eu deixarei você fazer o que quiser com o meu corpo."

"Mesmo?"

"Não."

"Idiota."

"Não sou."

"Coloque logo alguma merda no meu rosto e faça essa desfiguração horrorosa desaparecer."

"Não é uma desfiguração horrorosa. Você está com uma espinha vermelha, só isso. Não é o fim do mundo."

"Você não sabe de nada! Claro que é o fim do mundo! Malfoys não tem espinhas. Espinhas são para simples mortais. Elas são um sinal de sujeira. Eu não sou sujo, Harry! Eu sou a pessoa mais limpa de toda a Grã-Bretanha!"

"Você não pode dizer isso a não ser que observe os hábitos higiênicos das pessoas. Você não as observa, observa?"

"Mas é claro que não. Eu apenas não conheço mais ninguém que se interessa tanto pela própria higiene a ponto de tomar banho três vezes por dia. E como eu sou recompensado? Fico com uma merda de uma espinha do tamanho de Surrey!" **(2)**

"É menor do que Surrey.Um pouquinho só."

"Aprecio o gesto. Pode consertar isso?"

"Fique parado."

"Eu estou."

"Só tem meio tubo. Não sei se isso é o bastante para cobrir sua deformidade Surreyiesca."

"Ha ha ha. Você é um gênio comediante."

"Eu sei."

"Vai logo, acaba com isso."

"Tá bom."

"Eu te amo, Harry."

"Cale a boca."

"É verdade."

"Que seja. Terminei. Você está maravilhoso. Melhor do que antes, se me permite dizer."

"Eu não posso ser melhor. Eu já sou perfeito."

"Claro, é por isso que você tem uma espinha."

"Cale a boca."

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

****Nota das Tradutoras**: Alguns termos precisam ser explicados: 

**1. **Espástico é um termo médico para paralisia cerebral. Onde será que o Draco aprendeu isso?

**2. **Surrey é uma cidade de Londres. Segundo nossa cara Magalud, é a aonde os Dursley moram (obrigada, Lud!).

Exagerado o nosso Draco, né?

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Problemas com Pets**


	2. Problemas com Pets

**Título do capítulo:** Pet Problems

**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Tradutora:** Bela-chan

**Beta:** Adriana Adurens

* * *

**Problemas com Pets**

"Potter, seu maldito cachorro urinou na droga do tapete de novo. Você _tem_ que adestrá-lo senão eu vou matá-lo."

"Você não conseguiria matá-lo, ele te adora. Além disso, não foi o Snuffles."

"Então você urinou no tapete!"

"É claro que não. Foi o gato."

"O _GATO?_ Desde quando nós temos um gato?"

"Desde... ontem."

"Ontem. Você nem mesmo saiu de casa ontem."

"Eu levei o lixo para fora. Snuffles ia acabar comendo a sacola se eu não jogasse fora."

"E entre a curta distância entre nosso flat e a calçada você encontrou um gato."

"Ele estava largado lá fora. Estava magro, carente e..."

"Você é inacreditável. Você esqueceu que gatos precisam de caixinhas de areia?"

"Ele tem uma, mas eu acho que ele está doente. Ele vomitou na cama mais cedo."

"Nós não vamos ficar com ele. Eu não quero um gato doente onde durmo. Nem pensar."

"Por favor?"

"Não."

"Mas eu o trouxe para você, ele é muito fofinho."

"Com certeza."

"Já dei até um nome pra ele: Sparks."

"Eu não sou uma pessoa que combine com gatos."

"Ou com cachorros, pelo jeito que você trata o Snuffles."

"Ok, não sou uma pessoa que combine com animais. Na verdade, nem com pessoas. Sou muito mais eu."

"Isso é reconfortante. Eu posso sentir o sentimento."

"Nós podemos ficar com os atuais animais, mas nenhum a mais. Entendido?"

"Então eu tenho que cancelar meu pedido de llamas?"

"Que diabos é um llama?"

"Animal trouxa."

"Oh. Sem llamadas"

"Llama"

"Que seja."

"Me lembre de ligar pra Hermione e dizer a ela que nós não podemos ficar com os filhotes nesse fim de semana."

"Filhotes?"

"Sim, eu ia ficar de babá dos filhotes."

"Não. De jeito nenhum."

"Eu só tenho que dizer a ela que meu namorado odeia todos os animais."

"Todos não. Só os vivos."

"Isso é doentio."

"Mas você me ama."

"É claro."

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: _**Problemas de parentesco.**


	3. Problemas de Parentesco

**Título do capítulo:** Parenting Problems

**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Tradutora:** Bela-chan

**Beta:** Adriana Adurens

**_

* * *

_ **

**Problemas de Parentesco**

* * *

"Apenas balance ele, Draco."

"Eu... estou..."

"Não, não está. Você está sacudindo ele. Balance-o."

"Estou tentando. Cuidar de bebês aos berros é difícil."

"Você está com uma criança. Uma. Além disso, você só está com ele há quinze minutos. Eu fiquei com ele o dia todo. Cuide disso."

"Foram mais do que 15 minutos."

"Ok. Dezessete minutos."

"Engraçado. Os meus braços estão cansando, droga. Eu posso apenas colocá-lo lá embaixo e deixá-lo?"

"Não! Isso é abandono. Ron não ficaria feliz com você deixando o filho dele largado por aí. Continue balançando ele."

"Balançando _obviamente_ não está funcionando. Esse é o melhor conselho que você tem?"

"Eu não sei... Cante para ele uma canção de ninar ou algo assim."

"Você perdeu o juízo. Eu não canto."

"É claro que você canta."

"Não."

"Tudo bem, então balance ele mais um pouco."

"Maldição... tudo bem. _His eyesare as green as a fresh pickled toad..." _**(1)**

"Essa música não. Nunca essa música. Uma diferente."

"Certo. _Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king…"_** (2)**

"Cante para ele a droga de uma canção de ninar."

"Eu não _sei_ nenhuma canção de ninar. Se você não notou, eu não sou um grande fã de coisas tranqüilizantes."

"Certo, me dê a droga da criança, eu vou cantar para ele."

"De uma vez por todas, pegue-o."

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, Harry's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Draco's gonna buy you a diamond ring" _**(3)**

"Eu não vou comprar um anel para a criança. Ron iria me acusar de estar comprando seu filho. Além do mais, é muito caro e ele só iria comê-lo."

"Draco, é só uma droga de uma canção de ninar. Quieto. Vá se sentar ou algo parecido."

"Certo. Continue com esse monte de mentiras que você chama de canção de ninar."

"Eu vou. _And if that diamond ring don't shine_** (4)**... humm... Eu não sei o resto das palavras. Draco, você pode me ajudar? Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Você estava pelo menos ouvindo?"

"Claro que não. Eu estava apenas sentado aqui."

"Continue aí. _"Rock-a-byebaby on the treetops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all_." **(5)**

"Essa música é apavorante. Eu me pergunto se o bebê morreu?"

"Draco..."

"Desculpe. Eu estou sentado."

"Eu vou parar com as canções de ninar. Err... _I'll singit one last time for you, then we really have to go…_**(6)** Obrigado, Merlin, ele adormeceu. Draco, ele adormeceu. Draco? DRACO!"

"Hum? O que?"

"Você adormeceu?"

"Não! É claro que não."

"Você estava."

"Não!"

"Claro.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T:** Não dava pra traduzir as canções do Harry mantendo as rimas. Então, mantivemos o original mas com a tradução literal como observação: 

**1. **_Seus olhos são tão verdes quando um sapo verde conservado..._

**2. **_Weasley é nosso rei, Weasley é nosso rei. _(Essa era muito fácil! )

**3. **_Calma, bebezinho, não diga nada. Harry comprará para você um passarinho. Se o passarinho não cantar, Draco comprará pra você um anel de diamantes._

"Mockingbird" é um tipo de pássaro (mimus polyglottos) que imita o som de outros com perfeição.

**4. **_E se o anel de diamantes não brilhar..._

**5. **_Balançando um bebê na copa das árvores, quando o vento sopra balança o berço. Quando o arco quebrar o berço, abaixo virão o bebê, o berço e tudo o mais._

Essa ficou MUITO estranha!

**6.** _Eu vou cantar mais uma vez pra você, então você realmente terá que..._

A última parte da canção de ninar é original de Snow Patrol.

_

* * *

_

_Próximo capítulo: _**Problemas pessoais**

* * *


	4. Problemas Pessoais

**Título do Capítulo: **Personal Problems

**Tradutora**: Adriana Adurens

**Beta: **Bela-chan

**

* * *

**

**Nota do Autor:** _Vou apenas responder uma pergunta que me fizeram… cada capítulo são pequenos momentos na vida deles. É o mesmo universo, se quiser assim pensar. Eles apenas não precisam ser lidos em uma seqüência determinada._

_É muito gostoso escrever isso, por sinal. Tenho a idéia e logo digito._

_Esse daqui é um pouco mais explícito do que os outros… fala sobre mastrubação. Considere-se avisado!_

* * *

**Problemas Pessoais**

* * *

"Eu tenho certeza que isso é perfeitamente normal." 

"Eu estava muito excitado, Draco. Acho que esse é o problema."

"Como estar muito excitado pode ser um problema? Eu nem imagino que algo do tipo possa existir. Você enlouqueceu, Potter."

"Talvez nós devêssemos dar um tempo. Tenho certeza que isso irá resolver o meu problema."

"No seu rabo, se me permite o trocadilho. Eu não vou parar agora."

"Como você vai continuar sem mim?"

"Posso pensar em algumas maneiras..."

"Se você for fazer aquilo, então vá para outro quarto."

"Harry, se começar com frescura sobre isso, então eu não sei mais se quero fazer sexo com você."

"Não vai ter nenhum sexo! Eu não acho que vá ter algum sexo no momento!"

"Esse tipo de atitude não vai te levar a lugar algum, Harry. Você nunca irá conseguir… você sabe… se continuar tão negativo."

"Eu não estou negativo. Só estou... estou frustrado."

"Deu pra notar."

"E agora você está sendo infantil. Não está ajudando em nada, você sabe."

"Eu já tentei. Não funcionou. Quer tentar de novo?"

"Se isso te mantiver quieto."

"Duvido muito. Por que você não tenta sozinho?"

"Não. Isso é nojento."

"Quer dizer que você nunca fez isso antes?"

"Claro que não. Você já?"

"Err...não. Nunca."

"Você JÁ FEZ! Por quê?"

"Acredite ou não, eu fico com tesão. Freqüentemente."

"Mas... eu... nós..."

"Sim, claro, eu preciso disso quando você não está aqui. E quando você tem o seu PROBLEMA..."

"Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Não fale como se fosse normal. Porque não é. Só estou estressado."

"Claro."

"Vamos parar de falar sobre mim. Então, você faz… isso… com você mesmo... freqüentemente?"

"Ah-hã."

"Com qual freqüência?"

"Cinco ou seis vezes por dia."

"E **EU** é que sou excessivamente excitado."

"Eu não faço isso porque preciso, mas porque eu fico entediado."

"Entediado?"

"É."

"Por que você não pratica um hobby? Isso seria melhor do que bater punheta o tempo todo."

"O que você quer que eu faça? Tricô?"

"Eu estou mesmo precisando de alguns blusões novos."

"Não. Eu irei ficar como a mãe do Ron."

"Duvido muito."

"Mas é claro, você está certo. Eu tenho certeza que ela não..."

"Nem pense."

"Tá bom."

"Oh, _meu Deus_..."

"**Argh**."

"Pronto para voltar às nossas atividades anteriores?"

"Nós estávamos falando da mãe do Ron..."

"Não foi a nossa conversa que fez funcionar... foi... foi uma imagem mental..."

"**Argh**."

"Não da mãe do Ron...de _você_..."

"Oh...mesmo assim... Argh."

"Cala a boca e me beija."

"Essa é uma boa idéia, antes que ele decida ficar tímido novamente..."

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T:** Mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar, mas é que estávamos enroladas com várias outras fics... Prometemos que agora as atualizações virão mais rápidas...

Se bem que nem tenho certeza se tem gente acompanhando essa tradução... ;;

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: _**Problemas com Pinga**

* * *


	5. Problemas com Pinga

**Título do Capítulo: **Pimple Problems

**Tradutora**: Adriana Adurens

**Beta: **Bela-chan

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **_Este capítulo contém personagens bêbados. _

* * *

**_Problemas com Pinga_**

* * *

"Eu não enxergo! Eu não enxergo! Harry, estou cego!" 

"Não está nada."

"Eu juro que estou! Tudo o que vejo é preto..."

"Talvez porque seus olhos estejam fechados. Abra e pronto."

"Oh. _OH_! Uau... Eu posso ver agora. Você é um verdadeiro gênio, Henry."

"Meu nome é Harry, e eu não sou um gênio. Você está absurdamente bêbado."

"Não estou, não, Harold. Estou completamente sób..."

"Er...você acabou de vomitar nos meus sapatos."

"Pois é. Sinto muito."

"Não, não sente."

"Você está certo. Estou completamente bêbado para sentir emoções."

"Deu pra perceber."

"Ei, Herb..."

"Meu nome é Harry."

"Eu sei disso. Estou bem bêbado agora, mas eu tenho certeza que é um prazer te conhecer."

"Você já me conhece."

"Já? Oh, já. Bem... tive uma idéia maravilhosa."

"Que idéia?"

"Bem... meu namorado tem planos pra hoje de noite e eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir até o meu flat comigo?"

"Eu já vou para o seu flat mesmo."

"Verdade! É pra lá que eu vou!"

"Estou chocado. Draco, eu sou o Harry. Eu sou seu namorado."

"Oh. _Estranho_."

"Não, não é."

"Eu sei. Eu estou muito bêbado para sentir emoções."

"Você já disse isso."

"Eu disse?"

"Sim."

"Oh. Sinto muito."

"Não, não sente."

"Eu sei. Eu estou mui..."

"Pára."

"Certo."

"Vamos para casa, você mal pára em pé."

"Claro que paro, besta. Veja..."

"Você não consegue. Você está deitado no meio da rua."

"Eu sei. Isso não é lindo? Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui."

"A não ser que queira ser amassado por um caminhão. Vamos."

"Não. Mim cansado..."

"Draco, seu cabelo está ficando horrível."

"Muito bem. Vamos indo. Você me carrega?"

"Claro que não."

"Ah bem, valeu a tentativa."

"Draco, não tem música alguma, pare de dançar."

"Eu quero dançar. Eu sou maluco por dança."

"Sim. Sim, você é."

* * *

_**FIM**_

* * *

**N/T: **Mil desculpas pela demora (de novo!). Estava com uns probleminhas de tempo aqui, mas prometo que de agora em diante as traduções virão bem mais rápido, ok? U.u" 

Por favor, não desistam da fic! -_Bela, morrendo de vergonha-_

Os dois próximos capítulos já estão prontos e, havendo reviews, eu os posto semana que vem, ok? Assim vcs não ficam tão bravos comigo. O.o"

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Problemas de Paranóia**

* * *


	6. Problemas de Paranóia

**Título do Capítulo: **Paranoia Problems

**Tradutora**: Bela-chan

* * *

**_Problemas de Paranóia_**

* * *

"Draco?"

"O que?"

"Por que você está no canto?"

"Não estou."

"Sim, está. Você está sentado no canto enrolado no nosso cobertor."

"Não estou."

"Eu não sou cego, Draco."

"Eu acho que é. Eu não estou fazendo nada."

"Draco, levanta e vem comigo."

"Não. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, não com eles lá fora."

"Pare de se fazer de ridículo. Venha."

"Eu não estou. Fingindo, sabe. Eles querem me pegar."

"Quem? Quem quer te pegar?"

"Eles. A voz não explicou."

"Você é um idiota. Eu não te dei atenção suficiente? Você acha que precisa agir como um louco para me fazer olhar para você?"

"Não estou agindo como um louco, eu só gosto de ficar enrolado em um cobertor aconchegante, só isso."

"Draco, eu acho que você deve procurar um terapeuta. Eu vou com você, nos podemos fazer isso juntos."

"Por que diabos faríamos isso? Nós não temos nenhum problema, Potter! Nosso relacionamento é perfeitamente saudável, agora se você permitir, eu estou esperando uma mensagem das _pessoas_."

"Você está totalmente..."

"Maluco? Obrigada."

"Você não está maluco. Eu só acho que você tem alguns assuntos que poderia dividir com alguém."

"Eu tenho vários..."

"Pessoas _reais_, Draco. E por favor, pare de se fingir de louco."

"Eu não estou me fingindo, Harry, e não preciso de um psiquiatra trouxa, eu falarei com você ao invés de falar com as pessoas, ok? Eu só vou falar com pessoas que posso ver."

"Você acabou de conversar com essas tais "pessoas". Eu acho que você quer alguma coisa de mim."

"Na verdade..."

"Dinheiro? Favores e/ou serviços?"

"Eu quero que você vá às comprar comigo. Eu acho que não consigo carregar um monte de sacolas sozinho."

"Por que você simplesmente não me pediu para ir às compras com você?"

"O que posso dizer, eu pensei que louco era o melhor caminho. Além disso, eu tenho uma queda pelo drama. Fui convincente?"

"Não."

"Vamos lá, eu tenho certeza que por um momento você pensou que eu estava completamente louco."

"Eu pensei que você precisava de terapia, não que você estava louco."

"Vamos lá, eu devo ter parecido maluco aqui neste canto."

"Você sempre parece maluco. Aliás, você parecia mais normal do que geralmente parece. Eu posso me juntar à você?"

"Se aconchegue aqui. Eu descobri que é bastante confortável."

"Meu pobre bebê."

"Isso, tenha pena de mim, Potter."

* * *

_**FIM**_

* * *

**N/T: **Aí está, o capítulo 06 como prometi a vocês! Muito fofo esse Draco querendo atenção, não é? Dá vontade de pegar no colo! XDD

Obrigada a **Paula Lírio, Tsuki Koorime, Bárbara, Jessica Lovegood Parker, sam crane, Amy Lupin, Marck Evans e Sy. P** pelas reviews no capítulo passado.

Os próximos capítulos estão prontos, então já sabem: review é igual a atualizações semanais! XD

Abraços!

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Problemas com Parquímetro**

* * *


	7. Problemas com Parquímetro

**Título do Capítulo: **Parking Problems

**Tradutora**: Bela-chan

* * *

**_Problemas com Parquímetro_**

* * *

"Você está indo muito devagar." 

"Se eu for mais rápido, o carro faz barulhos engraçados."

"Isso é porque você precisa trocar a marcha, amor."

"Que é..."

"Aquele cano. Coloque o cano na próxima abertura"

"E minha mente viaja com conotações sexuais. Ok, só me deixe..."

"Droga! Draco, está em ponto morto!"

"Opa, lugar errado. Talvez este aqui."

"Isso, graças a _Merlin_..."

"O que? Você não tem nenhuma confiança em mim?"

"Para ser sincero, não. Você nunca tinha visto um carro antes de nos mudarmos para a Londres Trouxa. Eu estava ligeiramente apavorado com a idéia de morrermos assim que entrássemos no carro."

"Nós ainda não morremos e já andamos bastante."

"Mas nós ficamos parados no meio da estrada."

"Não tinha ninguém olhando, então não conta. A propósito, onde estamos indo?"

"Nós _estávamos_ indo naquela direção, mas você perdeu a entrada."

"Oh."

"Então... Eu acho que nós temos que continuar. Eu acho que tem alguma lanchonete por ali."

"Agüente um pouco mais, Potter."

"Eu estou tentando."

"..."

"Draco, muito rápido."

"Não existe isso."

"Mais devagar."

"Está bem, qual pedal é o 'mais devagar'?"

"Você não perguntou isso."

"Claro que não. Eu sei qual pedal é qual."

"Não, você não sabe."

"Claro que não, mas eu posso descobrir."

"Que consolo."

"Deve ser mesmo."

"Oh, vire aqui. Vire!"

"Estou virando! Não grite comigo, isso só me faz ficar mais nervoso."

"Eu não gritei."

"Gritou sim! Eu estava aqui."

"Tudo bem. Encoste aqui. Não bata no caminhão."

"Estou tentando não bater."

"Mais. Devagar."

"Estou. Indo."

"Ok, agora estacione. Você se lembra..."

"Claro que eu me lembro como. Você me disse como antes de sairmos."

"Se você sabe como, então por que estamos dando voltas?"

"Porque eu ainda não encontrei uma vaga."

"Tem um monte atrás de nós, Draco."

"Eu sei, estou tentando."

"Proibido estacionar, amor."

"Oh. Certo. Ali, então."

"Graças a Merlin. Agora, vamos comer. Não se esqueça das chaves."

"Chaves. Chaves?"

"Aquela coisa que balança e que se encaixa naquele buraquinho."

"Oh. Mais pensamentos sobre sexo."

"Apenas..."

"Tudo bem. Acabe comigo."

"Com prazer."

* * *

_**FIM**_

* * *

**N/T: **Viram como estou sendo boazinha, postando todo final de semana. XD 

O Draco é pior que eu, vê malícia em tudo! Que loiro mais pervy! XDDD

Obrigada à **Paula Lírio** (o Draco éfofo sim!), **sam crane,** **Tachel**, **Hermione Seixas**, **Cin,** **Nika-chan** e **Sy.P **pelas reviews no capítulo passado, espero que gostem deste tb!

O capítulo da semana que vem é um dos meus favoritos, espero que gostem!

Até!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Problemas com Pizza

* * *


	8. Problemas com Pizza

**Título do Capítulo: **Pizza Problems

**Tradutora**: Bela-chan

* * *

**_Problemas com Pizza_**

* * *

"Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso?" 

"Claro. Não pode ser muito difícil."

"Você está brincando, né?"

"Acho que sim."

"Então vá em frente e ligue."

"Ótimo. Como?"

"Eu escrevi o número e deixei perto do telefone. Você só tem que discar e esperar até uma voz atender do outro lado da linha."

"Ok. Discando... Tocando... Oh, alô? Eu gostaria de comprar alguma comida do seu estabelecimento. Como assim? Harry, ele quer saber o que nós queremos."

"Nós conversamos sobre isso. Pizza. Nós queremos pizza."

"Certo. Nós gostaríamos de pedir pizza com borda, com aquelas coisinhas vermelhas em cima. Perrconis ou algo assim... Ah, sim, pepperonis. Isso."

"Não esqueça de pedir molho extra, Dray."

"Massa? Que massa? Ah, tá... Eu quero aquelas bem crocantes. Sim, fina. Ah e eu quero extra... o que era mesmo, Harry?"

"Molho, amor."

"Eu quero... você está me ouvindo? Você não pode me ouvir se estiver conversando com outra pessoa. Sim, bem, entendo que você tenha outras obrigações mas posso te garantir que nenhuma delas é mais importante que eu."

"Draco..."

"Senhor... senhor, eu posso te garantir que estou com mais razão do que você. Acho que você subestima meu poder. Eu posso te transformar em um hamster tão rápido que ninguém saberia o que aconteceu com o trouxa da pizza atrevido, espinhudo, gordurento e vadio."

"Draco, olhe pra você mesmo antes de..."

"Tenho certeza que não estou louco. Eu estava na segunda-feira passada, mas não hoje. É claro que posso... você sabe o que, só coloque molho extra na pizma, e se eu desconfiar que tem saliva nele eu vou ganhar o Senhor Squiggins, o hamster feliz, como animal de estimação. Entendeu?"

"Pensei que você tinha dito que não poderíamos mais ter animais de estimação, amor."

"Shhhh... não, não você. Nome? Você quer meu nome? Pra que você quer meu nome? Ah... é... é Harry Potter."

"Sou nome não é..."

"Certo, boa noite."

"Seu idiota. Você deu meu nome pra eles?"

"Claro. Você não achou que eu daria o meu, achou?"

"Surpreendentemente, achei. Não sei por quê, foi estupidez minha..."

"A maioria das coisas que você faz é estúpida, Harry."

"Sarcasmo. Como senti saudades disso."

"Eu também. Você deveria se esconder, ele disse que estaria pronto em mais ou menos vinte minutos."

"Não vou fazer isso."

"Sim, você vai, eles vão reconhecer minha voz. Não é seguro."

"Com você nunca é seguro. Você deixa sua marca até em lugares em que nunca esteve."

"O que posso dizer? Eu sou assim."

* * *

**_FIM_**

_**

* * *

**_

**N/T:** Este capítulo é um dos meus favoritos! O Draco, como sempre, está ótimo! XDD

Obrigada às pessoas que deixaram reviews, vcs me incentivam a continuar com essa tradução!

Até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Problemas com Piercing

* * *


	9. Problemas com Piercing

**Título do Capítulo: **Piercing Problems

**Tradutora:** Bela-chan

* * *

_**Problemas com Piercing** _

* * *

"Eu decidi que não quero fazer isso" 

"Ah, VAMOS LÁ! Você disse que queria. Não pode voltar atrás. Eu já paguei."

"Então vai lá e pega a droga do seu dinheiro de volta. Eu não vou fazer isso! Vai doer."

"Não vai, não. Eu..."

"Não me diga que não vai doer! Já dói quando você morde. Por que eu iria querer abrir um furo ali e pendurar algo?"

"Você não tem que perdurar nada. O que, você estava planejando usar brincos de rabanete horríveis, como a Di-Lua Lovegood?"

"Não..."

"Vamos, Harry, por favor. Eu vou deixar você escolher o lugar para eu furar."

"Qualquer lugar?"

"Em QUALQUER LUGAR... não. Você não vai colocar nada no meu... você sabe."

"Oh... Deus, não. Não vai atrapalhar?"

"Eu acho que você vai aprender a lidar com isso."

"Ai. Draco, por que cada conversa que temos, por mais absurda que seja, parece completamente normal?"

"Como diabos eu vou saber isso? É porque eu sou Deus, ok? Agora, eu vos ordeno que sente seu abençoado traseiro na droga da cadeira e permita que aquela mulher horrorosa e super tatuada coloque o piercing no mamilo de sua sagrada escolha."

"Que tal ela colocar um piercing no SEU mamilo?"

"Se essa for a parte do meu corpo que você escolheu; mas você ainda terá que colocar no seu."

"Não! Bem, você é quem sabe. Mas você vai primeiro. Eu quero colocar um piercing na sua língua."

"Pervertido."

"Estou falando sério."

"Língua? Mas... Eu... Isso não é justo!"

"Problema é seu. Agora, estica a língua."

"Foda-se."

* * *

"Eu não vou poder usar uma camiseta por um ano. Espero que esteja feliz, Draco." 

"Cala a 'oca, Hawwy. Eu não poxo fala. Mia língua dói 'uito."

"Meu mamilo está ardendo. Foi uma péssima idéia. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você fazer isso comigo."

"Seu estúfido. Eu realmanti detexto voxe."

"Obrigado, e pare de falar desse jeito, você parece mentalmente alterado."

"Dane-xe"

* * *

Não, não morri! xD 

E vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência, ok? Abraços!


	10. Problemas com Pintura

**Título do Capítulo: **Paint Problems

**Tradutora:** Bela-chan

* * *

_**Problemas com Pintura**_

* * *

"Eu gosto daquela." 

"Não importa. Eu não gostei. É brega. Eu gosto desta"

"É _roxo,_ Draco. Você quer que nosso apartamento grite 'Ei, somos um casal gay afetado'?"

"Não é roxo, Harry, é berinjela. É de bom gosto, ao contrário daquele vermelho horroroso que você gostou."

"Não é horroroso. É legal. Estou pintando o banheiro dessa cor."

"Você pode pintar seu banheiro dessa cor se você quiser, mas eu não quero ser parte disso."

"Certo, mas você quer pintar nossa sala de _roxo._"

"Berinjela. E eu estava pensando que o quarto também poderia…"

"_Não. _Não. O quarto, não. Você pode pintar seu banheiro de roxo e decorá-lo com carpetes da cor do arco-íris e com boás de pena. Eu não quero ser parte disso."

"É claro que não. Mas você vai morrer de inveja quando eu tiver terminado."

"Naturalmente. Agora, que cor você escolheu para a sala? Roxo?"

"_Não. _Eu escolhi uma chamada Pergaminho. Vai ficar bom com os móveis de couro marrom que comprei em Londres outro dia."

"Você comprou móveis? E onde eles estão guardados?"

"Eu ainda não busquei. Temos chegado tarde nesta semana. Agora, abra aquela lata e vamos começar a pintar. Eu quero terminar hoje ainda."

"Por quê? Algum decorador vai vir aqui amanhã?"

"Bem…"

"Você está brincando."

"Ela não está vindo amanhã, virá na quinta. Ela me ajudou a escolher as cores e tudo o mais."

"Draco, amor, isso é mesmo necessário? Por que não podermos simplesmente decorarmos nossa própria casa?"

"Porque você dificilmente consegue escolher suas próprias roupas, imagine escolher almofadas"

"Que seja, Draco. Me passa o rolo."

"Aqui. Comece lá de cima e vai descendo. Você consegue alcançar lá em cima, né?"

"Claro que eu consigo. Nem todo mundo é baixo como você."

"Silêncio, Potter. Eu não sou baixo, você que é anormalmente alto. Você é absurdamente esquisito e desajeitado. Eu não acredito que amo você.

"Obrigado. Você também está horrível."

"Não estou."

"Eu não sou o único com Pergaminho no rosto."

"Eu não pintei meu rosto."

"Ok, não precisa acreditar, mas eu tiraria isso antes que seque."

"Não tem tinta no meu rosto. Eu... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

"E olhar seu rosto."

"Não..."

"Claro. Só não saia sujando tudo de tinta."

* * *

** FIM**

* * *

Empolguei. xD 

Reviews, please? Minhas atualizações saem à medida que as reviews chegam. xD

E sim, eu sou uma mercenária, o que posso fazer??? rsrs


	11. Problemas com Potter

**Título do Capítulo: **Potter Problems

**Tradutora:** Bela-chan

* * *

_**Problemas com Potter**_

* * *

"Ei, Potter?" 

"Harry."

"Não, você é o Harry. Eu sou Draco."

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

"O que você quis dizer, Potter?"

"Eu quis dizer que meu nome não é Potter, é Harry."

"Tecnicamente, seu nome _é_ Potter."

"Eu te odeio. Você precisa me fazer sentir sempre idiota? Você não é melhor que eu."

"Desde quando?"

"Seu... Ah, eu te odeio."

"Você já disse isso. Sério, Potter, você carece de originalidade."

"_Harry."_

"Você também precisa examinar sua cabeça. Alguém que se refere a si mesmo em terceira pessoa tem _sérios_ problemas..."

"Maldito. Olha, eu vou sair daqui um pouco. Você acabou com a minha paciência."

"Que é isso, Potter, eu não tive a intenção."

"_Harry_."

"Ok, certo… Harry. Eu não quero que você vá. Além do mais, eu quero passar mais tempo com você."

"Você pretende me acompanhar até ao banheiro? Nós passamos todo o nosso tempo juntos."

"Se for preciso. Eu... eu amo você, Harry. Eu não quero passar tempo nenhum separado."

"Sério?"

"Sim, Potter, sério."

"_Harry._"

"Eu não vou dizer mais nada. Viu, já estou melhorando."

"Veremos. Você vai continuar assim, Malfoy, ou vou sair por um tempo. Sozinho. Com um belo porto-riquenho."

"Cuidado com isso, Potter... Eu... eu digo, Harry."

"Muito bom. Agora, vamos jantar ou algo assim."

"Acho melhor não, estou cansado. Vamos para a cama."

"Pensei que estivesse cansado."

"Escute Pot... Harry, quando eu digo que estou cansado, eu quero dizer que quero sexo. Eu quero sexo."

"Claro que você quer. Mas eu não. Não acho incrivelmente excitante você ficar usando meu sobrenome."

"Ah que é isso. Eu vou chamá-lo de Harry o tempo todo. É mais difícil do que você imagina. Eu conheço você como Potter por toda a minha... por toda a minha existência."

"Pra que o drama? Eu já estou chorando aqui."

"Muito engraçado."

"Sempre. Você ainda está precisando de sexo?"

"Sempre"

"Vem cá, Malfoy."

"Ei, se eu tenho que te chamar de Harry, você tem que..."

"Não. Eu teria que rever toda a minha existência."

"Claro. Como eu sou idiota."

* * *

** FIM**

* * *

Viu, hoje estou boazinha, postei dois capítulos! Sejam bonzinhos comigo tb! Deixem reviews! rs 


	12. Problemas com Padecer

**Título do Capítulo: **Pain Problems (esse título foi o mais difícil de traduzir até agora, porque o único sinônimo para "dor" que começava com a letra "p" era "padecer", e eu ainda acho que ficou muito esquisito).

**Tradutora:** Bela-chan

* * *

_**Problemas com Padecer **_

* * *

"Ai ai ai" 

"Harry, fique calmo."

"Ai ai ai."

"Por que você enfiou a mão aí, pra começar?"

"Ai... Eu acidentalmente derrubei seu relógio aqui e estava tentando pegá-lo. Agora, minha mão está presa."

"Você derrubou _meu_ relógio. Pegue-o! Você o pegou? Você conseguiu? Está na sua mão?"

"Está, ou pelo menos acho que está. Na verdade eu nem tenho certeza se tenho mais dedos."

"Você parece uma drama queen!" ¹

"Você que é uma maldita drama queen! È você quem dá gritinho se eu toco com muita força. Agora, se você puder fazer a gentileza de me ajudar a soltar minha mão desse... ai... maldito triturador de lixo." ²

"Agüenta firme..."

"Ai ai ai... Draco, pára de puxar. Isso dói!"

"E como eu vou conseguir soltar sua mão? Você prefere que eu a corte fora?"

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que essa é... ai, espera... a melhor maneira de salvar seu relógio."

"Espera... Não, eu tenho que salvar meu relógio. Você pode pegá-lo antes de eu cortar sua mão?"

"Muito engraçado."

"Engraçado? Eu não estava tentando ser engraçado. Fala sério, você consegue?"

"Ai. Não."

"Pare de dizer 'ai'; me distrai."

"Desculpe se estou sentindo dor. Eu não quis te incomodar. Vou manter isso pra mim mesmo. Não se incomode comigo."

"Ah anda logo. Vamos lubrificá-lo e empurrá-lo com força."

"Humm..."

"Pervertido."

"Okay. Eu não vejo como colocar óleo de cozinha no meu braço vai fazer minha mão sair."

"Oh... bem... Eu não conseguiria alcançar sua mão. Eu poderia apenas despejar um pouco no cano?"

"Desde que alcance minha mão."

"Droga. Eu não posso fazer isso, iria estragar meu relógio."

"Eu não acho que estou preparado para... ai... sair sem seu relógio."

"Você não deveria tê-lo deixado cair. Eu preciso dele! De que outra forma eu poderei dizer as horas?"

"Eu vou comprar para você um novo relógio. Eu posso, por favor, por favor, por favor, apenas largá-lo aqui?"

"Não. Eu preciso dele."

"Você prefere ter um namorado de uma mão só?"

"É apenas sua mão esquerda. Você ainda vai ter a direita. Eu prefiro a outra, de qualquer forma."

"Draco..."

"Certo. Mas você vai me dar um melhor e mais caro."

"Ai. Claro. Ahhh... pronto. Bem melhor."

"Se eu pudesse dizer o mesmo do meu pobre relógio..."

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**1**_ "You're such a drama queen!" -_ Preferi não traduzir drama queen pra não perder o efeito da expressão, mas acho que todo mundo que lê Drarry sabe o que significa.

**2. **Esse triturador é aquele que fica no meio da pia, muito comum na Europa, EUA etc.


	13. Problemas com Partida

**Título do Capítulo: **Parting Problems

**Tradutora:** Bela-chan

* * *

_**Problemas com Partida**_

* * *

"Vamos lá, Harry, sinto muito." 

"Não. Eu avisei você, Draco. Você continua fazendo de tudo pra me irritar."

"Eu posso mudar! Olhe pra mim, estou mudando agora mesmo! Eu estava emburrado dois segundos atrás, e agora estou sorrindo. Olha, estou sorrindo!"

"Isso não é um sorriso, Dray. É uma careta. Parece que você está sofrendo."

"Eu estou. Sofrendo, eu digo. Você vai mesmo sair de férias?"

"Vou."

"É claro. Você não mentiria pra mim. Como posso ser tão idiota. Eu... eu te irritei? Se irritei, me desculpe. Eu não queria. Fica, por favor?"

"Você não me irritou. Realmente não tem nada a ver com você. Hermione e Ron apenas me convidaram para ir esquiar com eles."

"Por que _eu_ não posso ir? Eu amo seus... seus..."

"Amigos. Eles são meus amigos."

"É. Isso. Harry, você não pode ir. Você vai se machucar, e eu não quero ter que cuidar de você quando todos os seus membros estiverem quebrados. Você pode só ficar aqui comigo."

"Draco, eu não vou me machucar. Prometo que vou ser muito, muito cuidadoso. Eu vou voltar para você inteiro. Hermione disse que esquiar não é tão difícil."

"Então por que eu não posso ir?"

"Me diga, Draco, o que é esquiar?"

"É… é um tipo de dança artística?"

"Exato. Você sequer sabe o que é. Eu voltarei em dois dias. Você pode redecorar a casa como quiser."

"Eu já fiz isso. Talvez eu mexa em seu banheiro."

"Você não vai chegar perto do meu banheiro."

"Ok. Ouça, se você cansar de esquiar, eu ficarei mais do que feliz em ir apanhá-lo."

"Draco..."

"Só uma sugestão. Bem, divirta-se dançando por aí com seus amiguinhos."

"Tchau, amor."

"Tchau."

"Não vai me dar um beijo?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu posso chorar."

"Por quê?"

"Porque vou sentir saudades."

"Ounnn. Vou sentir saudades também. Posso pelo menos ganhar um abraço?"

"Ok."

"Eu te amo. Te vejo daqui a alguns dias."

"Você tem mesmo que ir?"

"Tenho."

"Certo, mas não volte machucado. Eu não vou limpar nenhum vômito ou sangue."

"Tudo bem, serei cuidadoso."

"Não só cuidadoso. Não esquie. Só olhe. Olhar é mais divertido."

"Desde quando?"

"Desde que eu disse. Eu sou Deus, lembra?"

"A propósito, como está sua língua?"

"Acho que você vai ter que esperar até voltar da sua viagem para descobrir, não acha?"

"Idiota."

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Owww, duas fics atualizadas no mesmo dia! Uma vitória!! rs_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo, Draco está absurdamente fofo! _

_Abraços,_

**_Bela _**


End file.
